


Discovery

by bamfdoll



Series: Fall And Rise Of Dalmasca [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Ashe's brothers - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfdoll/pseuds/bamfdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want to see something exciting, Ashe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Too tempted by the idea that Ashelia had eight older brothers, I've resigned to write a massive series about them. Here is a day in the life, fluffy snippet. Subtle references to the manga.

“Want to see something exciting, Ashe?”

The question was a Siren Song to any nine-year old. The princess looked up from her studies to see Rakin practically preening with eagerness. She barely hesitated before running to the door of her quarters and taking her brother’s hand. “Are we taking Usaim?”

“He’s training with Basch right now.”

That was two questions answered in one: they wouldn’t be taking Usaim, and they had some time before Basch might suspect they were wandering the palace. Still, best be quick.

The Royal Palace of Rabanastre, especially from the outside, was a monument of Galtean-era beauty. But to say that the palace, much like the city, had faced no hardship would be a lie. Over the seven centuries of the rule of the Dynast-Kings, the city had been sieged time and again, less for its resources (although the location of water beneath the city was, of course, invaluable in the clime) and more for its location. With the way that their older brothers talked, the struggle to maintain dominance was far from over, and there were marks of that in the palace—parts that needed remodeling or strengthening as time and wear took their toll.

Perhaps nine children, now at seven, did not help the wear and tear of the palace. If anything, the royal children were tempted to explore the darkened parts in search of some adventure and escape from the required training and studies.

Ashe was not particularly surprised when Rakin led her to a dead-end of a hallway, roped off as the desert winds had eroded a part of the wall and made the floor unstable. 

“I’ll go down first,” he told her, climbing down into a narrow break in the stone floor. Another year or so, once his muscle filled out, he probably wouldn’t be able to fit in there. His little sister laid on the floor near the crack, straining to see what was happening. She heard his landing, a soft groan, and then something that sounded like a cure spell. 

Her face fell into a frown. “Rakin, are you well?” She was going to be upset if he wasn’t. 

She was relieved to hear a distant ‘yes.’ He cast a fire spell, then, and allowed her to see better the storage room that had been untouched for ages. There was a torch on the wall that he lit before coming beneath the opening. “Come on, now, little Ashe, and I’ll catch you.”

She ignored the ‘little,’ but was quick enough to come down. Rakin caught her easily and then set her down—she was too old to carry around now. Gesturing with his finger for her to keep silent and follow him, he walked down the path to point out an open and now empty treasure chest.

Well. It was empty of treasure. But instead, it held a Giza Rabbit and her bunnies. That would explain the cure spell.

Ashe jumped up and down excitedly and barely kept from squealing. That would have been very unladylike, and her Marchioness would have thoroughly reprimanded her. But they were _so cute_.

Eventually, Ashe whispered. “How do you think it _got_ here?”

“Probably unintentionally hitched a ride from a Giza trader,” Rakin reasoned. “She came with the goods here, and wanted to find a place less traveled to give birth. It was quite recent; they are very young. You can tell from the pattern on the ears.” He knelt to point it out, one hand on his sister’s back to gently encourage her forward. They were docile creatures, and he didn’t want to scare the small group, but he wanted Ashe to get a good look, too.

They stayed in silence for a moment, enjoying the sight and the break from the routine. 

“You can hear the Waterway from here,” Ashe eventually pointed out quietly.

Rakin nodded. “Aye. Best be careful the floor doesn’t give out and toss you in.” He couldn’t help but shake her playfully.

She did yelp then, smacking her brother’s arm. “I will _not_ fall in!”

“Maybe not now. Maybe once you gain some weight.” He pinched her side in retaliation.

“I am perfectly averagely weighted,” she grumbled, sticking her tongue out. 

“Gods know how, after eating all those kitchen treats.”

“Usaim eats most of them.” …not that she would ever sneak off with treats with her brother.

“I should tell Argas. What does she say? ‘Ladies should only eat at meals times.’” His impression of the Marchioness was actually pretty good.

That only made Ashe scowl more. “You are lucky you are not a lady.”

For a moment, he had an odd expression on his face before he shook it off. Rakin chuckled and kissed his little sister’s temple. “Aye. Now, best get back before Argas knows we’re gone. How many unladylike things are we doing now?”

“Many,” she replied with a serious nod.

His smile softened to something fond and almost bittersweet before he hoisted her up from under her armpits back towards the crack in the floor. “Let’s get you back to being a lady, then, Ashe.”


End file.
